


Baking With Markiplier

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Amypilier, Baking, Cookies, Cute, F/M, livestream, sugar cookies, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark has been asked plenty of times for Amy to be put into one of his videos or more in the live streams so he finally  let it happen and goes live and bakes cookies with Amy :)This was a Request, i love taking requests for Amy/Mark Jack/Signe and Mark/Jack Stories :) if you want a story done just leave a commet or pm me on here :)





	

Mark had the most amazing idea for a video today, his fans have been asking for more videos with Amy in them as they only got to see her in his livestream so he was in the mood for cookies.

So Mark had Ethan and Tyler head to the store to gather up the stuff they needed to make cookies. Mark had the idea to make sugar cookies and decorate them with Youtuber Logo’s. So Mark went to find where Amy was she was in the backyard by the pool playing with Chica and enjoying the warmth from the sun. 

Mark headed over to his girls and Chica saw him and ran up to him with her favorite toy in her mouth and Mark grabbed it and tossed it playing fetch with her. Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around Mark’s waist and gave a kiss to his cheek. 

“Amy, I have a special idea for my second upload today, your going to join me its going to be Baking Cookies with Markiplier and Amy. Amy smiled at the mention of cookies. “Oh, that sounds like so much fun do we have the stuff to make cookies?” “Ethan and Tyler went to go get the stuff they should be back shortly. We need to go set up the kitchen and camera's and everything.” 

Amy nodded and walked back into the house and Mark waited for Chica and they both headed back inside and Chica went and laid down on her doggie bed playing with her toy and Mark gave her a treat for being a good girl outside with Amy. 

The garage door opened and Ethan and Tyler came inside with bags of stuff to make cookies. “Here ya go guys, enough to make lots of yummy cookies.” “Thanks guys, ok Tyler I need your good filming skills for this skit. Amy and I are making cookies and all. we are going to make youtuber cookies and then Ethan I want you to get on twitter during the video and have the fans give out things they want us to draw on the cookies.” 

Ethan nodded “ok I can do that.” “Ok, good lets get the kitchen set up.” They all headed into the kitchen and Ethan and Tyler got the lights and cameras set up and Mark got two aprons for him and Amy and a chef hat for himself. 

Amy giggled when Mark put the hat on, it was like doing chef dog all over again but with Mark being the Chef this time. Once everything was set up and all ready to go Mark went live on his YouTube channel. 

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and today I’m doing a special video for you guys, I was in a baking mood and I wanted to make cookies but I cant make cookies by myself so I have a special guest who is going to join me. “Oh special guest of mine come join me please.” Amy walks to the counter and stands next to Mark and waves to the camera. “Yes, its my lovely girlfriend Amy, you have all wanted me to make a video with her so now I give that to you and today we are making youtuber cookies. Also for the 2nd batch of cookies Ethan will be taking requests from you guys of what you want us to draw on the cookies.

So let’s start this shall we?” Mark got out a cookie book and opened it up to easy sugar cookies. “Ok, first we see what we need to make these bad boys. First we need 2 3/4 cups all-purpose flour then 1 ½ cups white sugar. One egg and one teaspoon of baking soda and last but not least 1 cup of soft butter. Amy got all the stuff out they needed to make the cookies. 

“Now as we got all our stuff to make these amazing cookies, what do we do Amy” as Mark handed her the book. Amy smiled and took the book from Mark and began to read out the directions. “Ok we need to preheat the oven to 375 degrees and in a small bowl we need to stir together flour, baking soda and the banking power.” Mark nodded and preheated the oven and began to put the stuff in the bowl and began to mix. 

Once that was all done Mark looked at Amy “ok, what’s next?” Amy nodded “ok, next in a large bowl cream together the butter and sugar until smooth, beat in egg and vanilla. Then gradually blend in the dry ingredients. Roll rounded teaspoons of dough into balls and place onto an un-greased cookie sheet.” 

“Ok, seems easy enough” as Mark grabbed two cookie sheets and placed them on top of the stove and Amy began to mix and when the mixing was all done they began to make balls out of the dough. “Ok, all our cookies are ready and the oven is hot enough, so now we can pop the balls of dough in and wait for them to be cooked. 

So while we wait does anybody have any questions for Amy and me? Tyler can you be in charge for questions?” Tyler nodded “sure, I can do that, go ahead guys give us some questions for Amypilier here.” Mark and Amy laughed at their ship name and waited for Tyler to give them some questions. 

“Ok, got a few here, let’s see. “What is the weirdest thing about you?” Mark shrugged “well, I think everybody knows that one, the feet thing I can do.” “I don’t know what is really weird about me, honestly” Amy said. Mark smiled “there isn’t anything weird about you, your perfect” as he pokes her nose. Amy giggled “oh stop it.” 

“Ok here is another one for you Mark, What was three things you noticed about Amy when you first met her?” Mark smiles “well, her smile, her laugh and her heart there all amazing things that I love about her.” Amy blushed “Aww Mark that’s so sweet, I love that about you to. Your smile always makes me smile, your laugh is freaking adorable and your heart is huge.” Mark smiled and hugged her “thank you.” 

The timer went off showing the cookies were done “yay, we can now decorate the cookies.” Mark kept the oven on as they were going to put the 2nd batch in and he took the oven mitt and brought out the first batch of cookies. “Ok Amy can you get the icing.” Amy nodded and grabbed the icing bottles, tons of colors and all. 

“Ok, first might as well start off with my logo.” So Amy handed Mark the pink and white icing and Mark made his logo on one cookie, cookies and logo’s later they ended up making Sam, Gizmo a bro fist. Wade’s crown and they made cry’s face and even the YouTube logo and some of the YouTube buttons. 

After that batch was done and left to cool the 2nd batch was done and Mark brought them out and set them on the counter. “Ok Ethan what do we got for our first row of cookies to draw on them.” “Ok, first request is a kitty face.” “Oh, that’s easy, Amy why don’t you do that one.” Amy smiled and grabbed the yellow icing tube and made a kitty face on one cookie. 

“Aww, that’s cute, ok what’s next Ethan I’ll do this one.” Ethan looked on twitter “Ok, next request is a dragon.” “Oh, boy that’s a little hard but I’ll try” Mark grabbed the green icing tube and did his best making a dragon. 

Everybody looked at it “not bad Mark, it looks good.” Mark smiled “aww thanks guys.” So more requests later, with a butterfly, Septiceye, tiny box Tim, foxy, Bonnie and Freddy and Chica, and then Chica his dog. All the cookies drawn on they were all done. Mark ate his with his logo on it, Amy ate Jack’s and Ethan at his own and Tyler just grabbed whatever he wanted and Kathryn. 

They all showed their cookies to the cam and smiled “well guys, that’s it for baking with Markiplier and Amy, if you want us to do more things like this leave a comment or tweet us on twitter. We will come up with more things to bake, maybe we will bake a cake next time and as always we will see you in the next video, buh-bye.” Everybody waved and before the cam got turned off Amy took her icing and put some on Mark’s nose and licked it off and giggled. 

Mark just laughed and put icing on her face and they all got into an icing fight, everybody in the chat was just laughing up a storm until the cam cut off the feed and the livestream ended. 

The end.


End file.
